The present invention relates to a holding socket for a fastening device.
More particularly, it relates to a holding socket for a fastening device which includes a bolt and the like, a nut screwed on the bolt, and a washer located between the nut and an object and capable of holding the bolt rotation stationary but allowing the bolt to elongate or relax in an axial direction. A fastening device of the above mentioned general type is disclosed for example in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,609,868 and 6,883,401.
During the operation a driving socket connected to a driving part of a power tool engages the nut and turns it, while a holding socket connected to an immovable part of the power tool holds the washer to prevent it from turning. When this process takes place on a vertical assembly or in an inverted assembly, a means had to be found to hold the tool and the socket assembly in place, so that a tool operator would not have to hold the tool and the socket assembly in place. A safe, hand-free operation of the tool during tightening or loosening of the threaded fastener is needed.